(Extra)ordinary Teenagers
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It has been five years since the archangels made the decision that had changed their lives, for the better as it seems. Now Gods fiercest warriors face their greatest foe yet; Teenagers. With an old enemy resurfacing, school, and danger around every corner they will begin to realize one very important detail. They may be immortal, but their boys are not. Sequel to Human Charges


**I'm sorry it took so long to get this out to the world! I wanna thank everyone who was supporting the prequel, Human Charges, you guys are all amazing! I love and wanna thank each and every one one of you! **

**But sadly I can't write you guys all out or it would be even longer cause there is so many of you awesome people and I am a very slow typer... But... **

**THANKS TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

**Ok so this story is five years in the future, honestly I imagine that the archangels all look the same as they did all those years ago, but the boys have grown a little.. **

**Connor- 14**

**Charlie- 13**

**Shy- 12**

**Jay- 11**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

The alarm clock woke every one in the house up at six thirty. Lucifer would head to the shower, only to be beat to it by Charlie, who would stick his tongue out at the (still taller then him) blonde man. Gabriel would be heading downstairs shaking his head at the two shouting something to the teen about manners, he would getno response whats so ever.

Shy and Jay were already downstairs waiting for 'Mr. Fun-Uncle-Gabe' to make breakfast. Lucifer would eventually get his shower in and would wake the rest of the house with his shout of 'CHARLIE!' as all the warm water would be gone.

The culprit would then head downstairs, be smacked upside the head (lightly) as he passed his dad and cousins to claim his spot at the island.

Even though he had been waking up this early for some time now, it was obvious that Connor was not a morning person.

"Connor time to wake up"

Michael raised an eyebrow when the 14 year old mumble under his breath and burrowed under the blankets. They had their good days and their bad days. This looked like it would be one of those types of days. Unfortunately, for Connor anyway, Michael had at least five years experience on waking the teen up in the morning. And before that, millennia upon millennia of getting younger brother up and about. (Yes, he means Gabriel, mostly)

"Connor, either you wake up or face the consequences. Your choice."

Connor said something in a language that most thought sounded like Chinese, or a variant of anyway. Michael's eyes widened and he made a mental note to talk to Balthazar about what he was teaching the boys and what he was supposed to be teaching the boys.

Connors bright blue eyes flew open and he rolled around onto his back when he felt the fingers traveling up his sides. He squirmed, laughter that only his dad seemed to be able to bring out spilling from him, trying to shove Michael off of him.

"Dadddd! Comehahaha onanana! Imma awake!"

"Wide awake?"

"WIDE AWAKE SIR!"

"Ready to face today with a strong front?"

"DADDY! Yehehes! STOPAHAHA!"

Michael smiled down at his son for a while, a warm smile gracing his features, before he backed off of him and watched with the same warm smile as the boy grumbled about stupid school, teachers, and Izzy. Reaching over, Michael tussled his bed head hair before turning and exiting.

"You have ten minutes mister or I'll be back"

Connor had learned over the years, his dad wasn't messing around when he said that.

Breakfast was full of excitement. Gabriel would be telling Charlie to try and not get into much trouble that day at school while Lucifer would mumble something about a pot and a kettle. Raphael would turn away from the skillet to snap at Shy and Jay to stop throwing food at each other and then at Lucifer to control his offspring. Whenever Fen or one of his siblings visited, they'd be next to Charlie telling to do quite the opposite of what their father was saying. Connor would be running down the stairs at the ten minute mark with one shoe under his arm, back pack over his shoulder, and a text book open in the crook of his arm.

"Connor! We've talked about this! No more procrastination!"

"I know! I know! I won't do it again Uncle Raph!"

However Raph would simply pat his messy hair because everyone in the kitchen knew he would continue to do it even after he said he wouldn't. It was one of his special quirks. There was a honking noise and "YOUR GONNA MISS THE BUS" and they were pushing the boys out the front door.

A shoe under Connor's arm still, Charlie with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth, Shy grabbing at his phone while Raphael tried to grab it back at the same moment, Jay giving Lucifer a quick hug before running out the door.

Their bus driver, a strawberry blonde, smiled at them as they climbed the stairs and took their seats. Both fathers and sons missed the way her expression changed for a mere moment.

She was waiting, and watching.

* * *

**So? Good start? Hope you liked it! Whose the bus driver? What do the archangels do when their boys are at school? Will Charlie get into trouble? Again?**


End file.
